The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 Aired on ABC (October 1999) Part 8 and Last of Final from Finale
(A storm gathers as the two prides close on the field of battle; rain mats Simba's mane as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing lionesses. Kiara and Kovu home as fast as they can. Buzzards circle overhead. The two prides face each other across the field; while all are assembled, Timon and Pumbaa moon the Outsiders) * Timon and Pumbaa: Nah nah nah nah nah nah! * Zira: It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years! * Timon: Boy...does she need a hobby. * Simba: Last chance, Zira; go home. * Zira: I am home! * (Lightning flashes and thunder cracks) * Zira: Attack! * (The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at an entire run. Zira coaches her pride from a high rock) * Zira: Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must! * (Kiara and Kovu approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're concerned, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway) * Pumbaa: What have we done? What have we done? * Timon: There's only one fact we can do, Pumbaa. "If the going gets dumb, the dumb get going". That's our motto! * Pumbaa: I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"! * Timon: Pumbaa, stop living in the past! We need a new motto! * (Timon and Pumbaa run shrieking into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling lioness; they turn and run back the fashion they came) * Timon: Like I said; let's get moving! * (Kovu and Kiara run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Kovu almost slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting) * (Vitani appears on a ledge above Nala) * Vitani: Where's your pretty daughter, Nala? * Nala: Vitani! * (Vitani jumps down onto Nala; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely) * (Timon and Pumbaa are being chased by a number of lionesses. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Pumbaa puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Timon looks around, panicking and eventually sees a path out; he jumps up on Pumbaa's back, bends Pumbaa's tail, cocks it and holds it like a gun) * Timon: Don't anybody move! This fact's loaded. I'll let you have it! * (The enemy lionesses all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon) * Timon: Yes! Yes...speak about your winds of war! * (Back on the battlefield, Zira is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor) * Zira: Simba... (jumps down) you're mine! * (She and her two backup lionesses approach Simba, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses part, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu jump into the scene and stand between the two enemies) * Simba: Kiara? * Zira: Kovu! (he stares at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name) Move. * Simba: Stand aside. * Kiara: Daddy, this has to stop. * Zira: (to Kovu) You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way! * Kovu: You'll never hurt Kiara; or Simba. Not while I'm here. * Zira: (gasping) * Simba: Stay out of this! * Kiara: A wise King once warned me, "we are one". I didn't understand what he meant; now I do. * Simba: But...they... * Kiara: Them...us. Look at them...they are us. What differences do you see? * (Simba pauses; the battle has stopped. As Simba and Kiara look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Eventually, Simba and his daughter nuzzle) * Zira: Vitani...now! * Vitani: No, Mother! Kiara's right. (she walks over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira) Enough. (Zira's other lionesses look shocked) * Zira: If you will not fight, then you will die as well. * (Some of Zira's lionesses begin to move over onto Simba'a side. Zira's eyes begin to panic as her entire pride leaves her) * Zira: Wh-wha...where are you going? Get back here! * Simba: Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us. * Zira: (now alone) I'll never let it go! * (More logs pile up in the river, forming a dam) * Zira: This is for you, Scar! * (Zira jumps at Simba, but Kiara catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two lionesses tumble down the embankment) * Simba: Kiara! * Kovu: Kiara! * (Simba jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kiara, but she and Zira have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Kiara manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clings to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws) * Nala: Hold on, Kiara! * (The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell too many times its normal flow) * Nala: Simba! Simba--the river! * (The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Simba jumps from rock face to the cliff face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Kiara is above on the edge) * Kiara: Zira! Give me your paw! * (Zira swipes at Kiara, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below) * Zira: Ahh...unh... * Kiara: Zira, c'mon...I'll help you... * (She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up) * Zira: Aahhhh!!!! * (She falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, as the flow in the canyon gradually subsides) * (Kovu looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes and lets out a loud, anguished shriek) * (Simba is waiting on the rocks near Kiara) * Simba: Kiara... * Kiara: Daddy...I tried... * Nala: Kiara...oh. * Pumbaa: Wow...that was really brave! * Timon: Yee-haw! * (Kiara and Kovu approach each other) * Kiara: Kovu... * Kovu: Oh, Kiara. * Simba: Kovu...I was wrong. You belong here. * (Kiara leans into Kovu) * Simba: Let's go home...all of us. * (The two prides slowly walk back to Pride Rock, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Rafiki blesses Kiara and Kovu's union with a gesture of his staff) * Pumbaa: I love moments like this. * Timon: Yes... * Pumbaa: Love! Not like...love! * (Zazu isn't amused. Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears. Zazu shields himself with his wings) * (Simba and Nala lead the progression through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads; Kiara and Kovu follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the promontory; first Simba roars and then Kovu does so. Eventually, all four roar together. The rest of the pride roars in reply) * (The clouds part, and Simba is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear Mufasa's voice from the clouds) * Mufasa: Well done, my son. (Mufasa's spirit circles around Simba) * (Rafiki grins and nods as the prophecy comes to completion) * Mufasa: We are one. * (Cut to black)